My Snowy Heaven Part One
by Blacksugar-Sheepie
Summary: A Wild Snowy fanfic bursting with action, humor...and scandle! Love and peace!


Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome characters of the video game SSX Tricky. I wish I did, I would have probably done a movie deal by now and an animated series and would have been rich.   
  
This shit is better then Ninja turtles after all and look it how much money they made. Unfortunately though I didnÂ't so I could only express my dreams by writing fanfiction.   
  
I also don't own Sean Paul, Busta Rhymes, OR t.a.t.u...which is something i find very sad ;_;.  
  
The story itself is all mine, but the character and basic stick of SS Tricky belongs to its creators. That being said lets move along.   
  
**

"My Snowy Heaven"

**  
  
He felt like he was superman in the justice league, the international one. The kid was Supernatural, he was amazed at his own progress in the snow, he couldn't believe everyone else progress either. Having been Eddie's sidekick for a while taught him to have love for everyone, friends or enemies, and seeing his fellow tricksters stab out these stunts and drive the waiting crowd insane was making the power flow in him right now. From J.D. who could barely keep his Croissant eatting ass on the board, to Elise the female hit-woman who though she was the hottest thing on a Board since Tony Hawk. They've been practicing apart but together for a lifetime. Today it was about release and letting the stars in your heart out and into the world!   
  
Mac was in the center pack steadily pulling ahead. His newly buffed and shined snowboard sliding threw the snow effortlessly. The crowds screaming formed a wall all around him so loud and incasing it became like a blanket, comfortable and further sank him deeper into this dream. He pulled the ski hat further up, further out of his eyes. There was a cliff not to far ahead, he would have to start building up momentum.   
  
And the momentum came. Off in the distance, maximized from speakers hidden all over the snowboarding obsticle course, Mac could hear Rahzel introduce the next music act. Fire works began exploding deep in the valley beneth them as Sean Paul and his crew came out onto a small stage in an all white Escalade driven by Busta Rhymes. The music started pumping the beat to "Get Busy" but mac already had getting busy written down on the days agenda.  


Shake-that-thing-Miss Kana Kana  
Shake-that-thing-Miss Annabella  
Shake-that-thing-Miss Donna Donna  
Jodi and Rebecca   
  
Woman get busy, just shake that booty nonstop   
When the beat drop  
Just keep swinging it  
Get busy  
Get crunked up percolate anything you want to call it  
Oscillate you hip and don't take pity  
Me want fi see you get live 'pon the riddim weh we ride  
And me lyrics a provide electricity  
Gal nobody can't tell you nuttin'  
Caw you done know your destiny  
  


"Seeeeeeeen-or-rita!! Rita, RITA RIIIITA!!!" Zoe Taunted Marisol smiling as she pulled up beside her.   
  
J-Lo's sexy body double Marisol jumped and twisted on her board to land facing Zoe. She was still moving her body to the sexy reggea beat as she spoke.   
  
"ANDELE!! ANDELE!!!" She shouted clapping her hands. "C'mon sista, lets show the snow what the ladies have been working on!!"   
  
Zoe crouched down lower, steadying herself as she rocketed along with Marisol. The Snow was blowing cold tiny flakes into her face and threw her multicolored hair. "Baby the bad girls all over it!!"   
  
Awesome. Mac smiled. Back at home Marisol and Zoe ever did anything but give each other vicious eyeballs, but on the snow they were feeding off of each other's energy and spirit and kickin' it like old sorority sisters.   
  
Mac shouted as he shot up into the air, jumping the steep ledge. He quickly got into position holding the snowboard crouching down with his hands locked on either end. Then still shooting upward into the Air he starts spinning the board like helicopter propellers in front of him as he descended. He could here Zoe and Marisol screaming like they were on roller coasters following his fall.   
  


Sexy ladies want par with us  
In a car with us  
Them nah war with us  
In a club them want flew with us  
To get next to us  
Them cah vex with us  
From the day we born jah ignite me flame  
Gal a call me name and it is me fame  
It's all good girl turn me on  
'Til the early morn'  
Let's get it on  
Let's get it on 'til the early morn'  
Girl it's all just turn me on  
  


The air was Ice cold as it flew threw his face and clumps and flurries followed Mac as he went down, like white feathers off of an angels wing. He could see the all white ground coming up towards him, but before he hand landed, before he had touched base he was beyond this realm of mortals and he took the opportunity to give a quick shout out to the heavens before the hard impact and shock of touch down.   
  
Back in reality he shot forward towards Seeiyah and Eddie. Zoe, Marisol and Luther landed after and Mac could here Brodie rocket into the air. He executed a perfect Arial twist on his snowboard and a wicked back flip!   
  
"EXHILARATING!!!" He shouts mid flip.   
  
"Kiss da lord for us Sweety!!" Marisol shouts up to him.   
  
"YEEAAAAAAHHHH BAY-BEEEE!!!!!" Mac yells agreeing.   
  
"Creep, creep creep..." He whispers as he blazes threw the snow pulling up right behind Seeiyah and Eddie. A.K.A. Mama bear and Papa Bear.   
  
"Yo! Seeiyah honey, you remember this scrawny little baby on a board that couldn't even jump a hill without closing his eyes and screamin."   
  
Seeiyah laughed and started to perform the Harlem shake on her board, to Busta Rhymes Crazy beat from his intro to "Make it clap". The crowd got louder cheering "Go Seeiyah, it your birthday!" Mac also taunted. "Go seeiyah, with yah bald head! Its cold out, you need a cap on!"   
  
"Yeah, what was that little brats name again...uhhh...uhhh was it K.F.C.? eeh...baby back ribs?" She smiled, her brown head gleaming under the camera flashes and neon sign lights.   
  
"Quarter pounder with cheese!" Eddie sang looking back at Mac smiling.   
  
"The name is big MAC baby! WHAT!? Do you old timers need your hearing aids or something?" Mac shouted crouching as low as he can and pulling up his baggy sweat jeans to give him more room. He slides neatly in between, then pushes harder so he was a little ahead.   
  
"Uh!" Seeiyah says. "I am Flabbergasted! This kid of mine, thinks he's grown now?"   
  
"He gets it from you, you know!" Eddie, the white version of Afro dynamite, says with a grin.   
  
They start heading for another peak, a very serious one. A suicidal drop peak.   
  
"MAC!" Eddie shouts ahead. "Lets stunt together. Well start with a helicopter, then we'll belly flop the board like we're surfing and bullet on down! Let's give this crowd a heart attack!"  
  
Mac barks letting Eddie know he heard the directions and he was down. That's what was so rad about Eddie; He really wasn't in this to win. He was here to have fun, to make memories and put the innocent spectators in the psycho ward.  
  
"Butter-rolls! Bad girl! Big ole' butt! and Baldy locks! Did you hear the plan? Eddie yells behind him, snow had collected on his Afro makin' it look like an orangey snow cone.  
  
Luther, the butter rolls, grunts and woo-hoo's acknowledging he heard. Zoe nods and gets low determined to make this look good. Big butt Marisol smiles and gives Eddie the Eminem salute with two middle fingers in the air, and Seeiyah slaps Eddie five as they speed off side by side.  
  
"Alright Mac, its on you bad Boy, you leading. Lets show the world we're family, BABY!"  
  
Love that Eddie; he's got a heart bigger than his Afro. "YEAAAAHHHHH!!" Mac shouts as he shoots into the air again. He pushes himself up as far as he can go. Fuck a shout out, he had to kiss god this time, high five the sun and trick offs the clouds. Okay so he was a little over the top with it, but shooting into the air like that is indescribable. The break from gravity and to be able to do things that most can't even dream about? When you love what you do and its something amazing that you can share with others it makes you feel closer to heaven. Kinda like sex!  
  
"TRICK-EH!! TRICK-EH!!!!" Mac shouts, executing another perfect helicopter maneuver. The air slamming into his body so hard he nearly loses his breath.  
  
"TRICK-EH, TRICK-EH!!" Eddie and Seeiyah scream as they perform their helicopters.  
  
Somewhere Mac could hear the excited rumbling of Razels voice booming over the speakers hidden all over the crazy obstacle course. The crowd's roars got louder a total wave of sound that becomes like one long roar threatening to drown him out. Mac counter acts this by singing loudly the Tricky theme song (Curtsey of the great RUN DMC None the less).  
  
"We came to rock the house! To rock the house...Its Tricky!" He shouts back defiantly at the oncoming wave of screams, he then lays flat on his board holding it to him and starts to spin.  
  
Snow, sky, snow, sky, snow, sky. It whirled in his vision, round and round. Like he was in the inside of a laundry mat washer.  
  
Focus. He had to get up at the right point. If not head literally shatter his body falling head first into the ground, spinning nonetheless as if he were trying to screw himself into it.  
  
Dizzy. He pushed himself up and his board down. He managed to get his feet on the board just as the earth was racing up to meet him. The land was pretty steady but the gray stuff inside his skull felt like it was still Rollin', Rollin', Rollin'...  
  
He slid smack down into a tall Pine bounced back and landed flat on his back. His eyeballs were still unsteady as a clump of snow from the tree he just rammed into fell and buried him.  
  
"MAC?!" Seeiyah cried. She and Eddie slowed to make sure Mac was moving.  
  
"Uuuuh...anyone catch the license plate of the space ship that just hit me?" Mac sat up holding his head trying to get steady.  
  
"Come on papee les' go!" Marisol said sliding by.  
  
"Lets go, catch up!" Zoe shouted at him.  
  
"Mac-San?" Kaori asked as she slid by looking at him.  
  
"Feet on board, board on snow!" Psymon Demanded. He was sliding real slow; probably just Uber tricked his ass off on the jump no doubt.  
  
"Come on kid, I ain't leaving anyone behind...cept maybe J.D., the French are beyond hope..."  
  
Psymon was a monster the way he handled that wood, like it was too easy. Like it was hardly worth the time. But he was showing Mac love right then...heh funny but all this time Mac though psymon hated him...  
  
"Feet on board..." Mac repeats standing up. "Board on snow."   
  
Mac shakes off the birdies trying to steady the earth again.  
  
He slides slowly after Psymon soon catching up, ignoring the pain in his gut and his leg thanks in part to one miserably placed Pine tree.  
  
"Got any brain damage?" Sneered the giant sinisterly.  
  
"Can't get what you can't afford." Mac gives him a small grin.  
  
"To bad, you know how many tree's I've slammed into? and Mountainsides, buildings? Shit, I've tricked off moving trains before, and fell right off. Pretty lucky to be alive I guess."  
  
Doesn't sound much like you care to be. Mac thought. Then again, im in the same crazy competion against him! So whats that say about me?  
  
Psymon had set those dark dangerous slants of eyes ahead.  
  
"Last place aint no place for us. Lets Shred."  
  
He lowered his body and slid up, but they were still way behind. Then Psymon went down some path of snow different from where everyone else went. He was heading into the woods.  
  
"Yo! Dude, what is this we can't board threw here! It's cheating and anyway, it's IMPOSSIBLE!"  
  
"Aint no laws in TRICKY against it. Aint no laws in tricky period if yah ask me. I told you last place aint no place for us...you comin'?"  
  
No wonder they called this tall, peirced up, boy over here Crazy. But Mac had to make up his mind. Not much of a choice to make...he was a daredevil anyway...right?  
  



End file.
